Waiting For Her To Come
by deearem
Summary: As the wolves wait in a spot for Blue, things heat up between Kiba and Hige. Also, Toboe becomes curious about sex. With Tsume as his "teacher", he'll sure learn something, alright..
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

The wolves had been traveling for about a week when they finally reached a grassy valley. (It just dips into the ground, not exactly a big one.) Toboe was the first to dash down to a stream that led to a pond in the center. He splashed water on his face as the others ran down to join him. Kiba looked around, observing their surroundings. There was a partly covered cave in the hill they were just on. Tsume strode up the other hill and saw all forest, which was where the stream came from. He came back down and took a drink from the stream.

"This place seems relaxing," Hige said.

"Yeah, can we stay, Kiba?" Toboe asked. Kiba gave them a slight frown. _It'd be nice to stay…But Cheza…_

"Well, I don't know…" Kiba began.

"We have to wait up for Blue, anyways," Hige yawned. Kiba looked at Tsume.

"What do you think, Tsume?" he asked him. Do you want to stay for awhile?" Tsume smirked. _He's asking my opinion?_ "Either suits me," he said carelessly. "A rest would be nice, though." Kiba fumed. _Blue would want us to wait somewhere safe for her. Besides, we_ do _need a rest. _"Fine. We'll wait for Blue here, then she can leave with us." Hige and Toboe gave leaps of joy. Tsume smiled weakly and looked around.

"There are woods over there some," he told them, pointing in the direction of the trees, "Two of us should go and check it out."

"I'll go!" Hige exclaimed. _Great opportunity to get me a rabbit!_

"Me too," Kiba stated. "You and Toboe can go look at that cave, Tsume. We should be back within an hour at most." Tsume nodded and pulled Toboe up by the collar of his shirt. Hige and Kiba went towards the woods as Toboe and Tsume went in the other direction.

Tsume yanked out the weeds and grass that covered the cave's entrance. It was an empty cave, big enough for an entire wolf pack, almost like a den. Toboe walked around in it. "Wow," he muttered. His voice almost echoed. Tsume went out to find a boulder or two to put in it as furniture of some sort. He found one and rolled it in. Toboe sat on it and yawned. "How long do you think we've been traveling, Tsume?" Tsume leaned against the rock and crossed his arms.

"A week, maybe."

Toboe began humming, then

Thought about something Hige brought up a few days ago. "Uh, Tsume?"

"What?"

"Well…What's it mean when…a girl's in _heat_?" Tsume's eyes widened and he stared straight ahead. _Ah shit, he heard Hige the other night..._"Why?"

"Well, 'cause Hige was saying how girl's be in heat and sometimes guys, and I just wanna know what it all means…" Tsume gave Toboe a puzzled look_. Should I really tell him? He's just a pup after all..._He cleared his throat. "You sure you wanna know?" Toboe nodded eagerly. Tsume sighed.

* * *

"Hige?" Kiba looked in bushes and up trees, but still couldn't find the orange wolf. I think he's orange, at least. Kiba frowned until he heard twigs snap. He whipped around as Hige leaped on him in wolf form and pinned Kiba to the ground in human form. "Ha! Did I scare ya?" Hige laughed. Kiba shoved him off him. 

"That wasn't funny, Hige!" he snarled. Hige waved his hands in front of him in defense.

"Sorry, Kiba. I was just joking. Didn't mean to scare you that much." Kiba frowned again and turned away.

"I wasn't scared," he muttered. "Just startled." The two searched around some more until they got tired and sat by a big tree to relax. Kiba stared up at the sky as Hige climbed on a low branch. "Do you think we should get back to Toboe and Tsume?" Kiba asked.

"Nah," Hige replied, closing his eyes. "Tsume won't kill Toboe yet. We have about forty more minutes until we_ really_ have to get back." Kiba looked at Hige resting on the branch and got an idea…

_(A bit later..)_

Hige yawned and looked around. Kiba wasn't in sight and everything was quiet. _Too quiet..._"Kiba? Are you out there somewhere?" Silence…Then- "Ahh!" Kiba leapt on Hige and they both fell onto the ground. They rolled away from the trees and by a bush, Kiba on top of Hige, holding him down by the shoulders. They were both laughing, but soon stopped.

Kiba noticed how close their faces were and blushed slightly. His knee was also in between Hige's legs, touching his manhood a little. Hige soon noticed, too, and a feeling of pleasure started in his groin and spread. He blushed and looked up at Kiba's blue eyes. Kiba leaned in until his lips were touching Hige's. They kissed each other softly and broke it off quickly. Kiba quickly got off Hige. _What was_ that _about?_ Hige sat up and looked at the ground_. That was…What the hell? Why did Kiba kiss me like that? And why did I kiss back?!_

* * *

Toboe stared at the ground, his mouth hanging open slightly. Tsume gave a chuckle and pat the pup on the head. Toboe blushed deeply. "So, uh, is that _everything_ I need to know, Tsume?" he asked timidly. 

"Just about. For _now_ at least."

"Oh…Will you teach me more later?" Tsume stretched and nodded. Toboe's gaze shifted from the ground, to Tsume, and back to the ground. _That's why I have such weird dreams about other wolves and fell all weird down there. But how come my dreams all include Tsume?_

"Uh, Tsume?"

"What is it now?" Tsume yawned.

"Will I ever be with a female?" Tsume chuckled.

"If you're lucky."

"Well, if I'm not, and I just stay in this pack of all _guys_, and I go through heat…?" Tsume's eyes went wide. _Oh, shit…_ He looked up at the young blushing wolf. Tsume sighed. "Look, Toboe, if you ever feel like you need to…_explore_ a bit, just come to me. You can trust me…" Toboe opened his mouth to say something when he saw Hige and Kiba coming back from the woods.

* * *

They were both silent as they followed the stream to the cave. Hige was still blushing, and Kiba couldn't stop sighing. _Why the hell did I kiss Hige like that? What came over me?_ Hige looked at Kiba, who looked back. Their eyes met, and they both blushed and looked down. 

A few feet from the cave, Kiba stopped and put a hand on Hige's shoulder. "Look Hige, about what happened-" Hige gave a fake cough and turned away.

"_What_ happened?" he asked absently, staring at the sky. He continued towards the cave, leaving Kiba standing there. He probably thinks I like guys now. Oh, great. Kiba followed Hige into the cave to see a blushing Toboe on a boulder and a somewhat drowsy Tsume leaning against it. Tsume glanced at the two. "What's wrong with you guys?" he asked suspiciously. Hige and Kiba both shook their heads. Hige gave a chuckle and pointed at Toboe. "What's the runt blushing at?" he snickered. Toboe blushed even more and looked down.

"Nothing," he muttered, his voice higher than usual from nervousness. Everyone laughed at this, breaking the tension that hung heavily in the air.

It was soon dusk, and a fire was built inside the cave. The wolves were all sitting around it lazily, watching the flames. Toboe lay down on his side and closed his eyes. Everything Tsume told him today made sense to him, especially during this time. Toboe had had weird feelings in his groin lately and had even felt his member get a bit hard in the mornings after dreams.

Toboe took one last yawn and dozed off…

* * *

He woke back up to light pouring on his face. He sat up and looked around. Hige and Kiba were down by the pond and Tsume was sitting at the cave entrance. At the sounds of Toboe moving, Tsume turned his icy gaze to the pup. Toboe yawned as Tsume went and sat by him. The older wolf was extra close, making Toboe nervous. 

"Uh, hey, Tsume," Toboe muttered.

"'Bout time you woke," was the cool reply. "We were just about to find something to eat." Toboe tried to stand, but Tsume just yanked him back down. "We don't have to leave just yet, kid. _Stay awhile…_" Toboe blinked. Tsume put his hand on the pup's inner thigh. Toboe blushed as the weird feeling spread through his lower area.

"Tsume…" Tsume put a finger to Toboe's lips and leaned in closer. Tsume gave Toboe a deep, wet kiss. Toboe froze, scared. He would've stopped Tsume, but then Tsume might get angry and hurt him. Tsume finally broke the kiss off, then pinned Toboe to the ground forcefully. He straddled the pup, kissing his neck and sliding his hand down Toboe's jeans…

Toboe let out a moan of fright, and his eyes popped open. Toboe bolted forward and looked around. It was just a dream. _Another dream... _Everyone was still asleep and the fire was out. It was almost light out, too. He was panting heavily and sweating. Tsume opened one eye and watched him. Toboe looked down at his fly and touched himself slightly.

"What's the matter, brat?"

Toboe jumped and turned around. Tsume was looking at him oddly. Toboe smiled in a nervous manner. "Oh, nothing," he said. "Just a weird dream." His voice shook. Tsume raised one eyebrow and mumbled something to himself. He finally closed both eyes and dozed off. Toboe sighed and lay back on his side. Whoa, that was so weird. Do the dreams mean anything?!

* * *

Part 1: Complete. Hope you enjoyed. Sucks at first, but don't worry, things will get better. I just got into Wolf's Rain. Seen a few eps of the anime. I like the manga better, though. Anywho, I'm taking lemon ideas, and any comments on what you think on the couples. (For that just email me.) Later!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Toboe lay on the cave floor, moping. It was midday and he hadn't left the cave except for when he was thirsty or had to urinate. He watched the other wolves, which were all out by the pond. _I hate these dreams! I just want them to go away! I can barely look at Tsume without getting those feelings…_ He sighed and turned over. _Maybe they're just random. I_ am _still developing, as Tsume told me. So maybe I just get these random feelings and they don't mean anything. Why would I ever think they mean anything? Because…I want them to mean something?_ He blinked hard and looked out at the others again.

Tsume sat on a rock, chewing on a piece of grass. Kiba watched Hige swim around in the pond. "So what's wrong with Toboe today?" Hige asked.

"I'm not sure," Kiba murmured. "He doesn't seem sick or anything. Do you know anything, Tsume?"

"How would I know?" Tsume snapped, glancing at Kiba.

"Well, you two talked yesterday."

"And that was yesterday, not today."

"You don't have to have an attitude about it," Hige put in. "He was just asking."

"No one was even talking to you," Tsume snarled. He got up and went back to the cave. Kiba watched him go. "What's up his butt?" Hige asked.

"I don't know, but I think he's the reason Toboe is acting strange."

"What do you mean, Kiba? You think Tsume is hurting Toboe or something?"

"I'm not sure yet. We'll see. Let's leave them alone again today and see how Toboe acts again."

"Okay…So what do you want to do today?"

"We could go hunting again."

Hige felt heat rise up in his ears. _What if what happened yesterday happens again? Does Kiba _want_ it to?_

"Hige?"

Hige shook himself from his thoughts and looked at Kiba. Kiba was looking at him, concerned. "Does hunting sound fine? Or would you rather do something else?"

"Hunting…sounds perfect," Hige muttered.

* * *

Tsume stood over the sleeping Toboe. _Midday and he's asleep?!_ "Get up!" Tsume barked.

Toboe jumped up onto a rock, blinking hard in drowsiness. "Is something going on?!" he exclaimed. "Did I miss something?"

"It's the middle of the day," Tsume snapped, "and you are still sleeping. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I guess…I'm just tired?" Toboe asked cutely.

"Cut the bull and tell me what's wrong."

Toboe nervously cleared his throat. "I…just haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately because I have weird dreams."

"Like nightmares?"

"Not exactly."

"Do…you mean sex dreams?"

"…Y-yes," Toboe admitted.

"Don't be ashamed. Every man has them."

"You mean…I'm a _man_??"

Tsume paused. "Every…_male_ has them."

"Oh." Toboe hung his head in disappointment.

"Do you want to tell me about these dreams?"

"No! I can't! You'll hate me or something."

"Look, if they're about Blue, I won't mind, but Hige may throw a fit—"

"They're about _guys_!" There was a deep silence in the cave. Toboe felt the tears roll down his cheeks and fall onto the ground. Tsume saw this and sighed. "Toboe, don't be upset." Toboe got up and ran out of the cave as fast as he could. "Toboe, stop!" Tsume called as he ran after him.

* * *

About an hour had passed and Hige had caught a small bird and was munching on it. Kiba was in a tree looking out in the distance. "See any other birds?" Hige asked with a mouthful. Kiba shook his head and sniffed the air. He glanced at the darkening sky. Hige swallowed his last bite and also looked up. "Is it getting dark already?" he asked.

"No, it's going to rain soon. Which is why there are no more birds out."

"We should head back then?"

"I doubt we have time. It looks like a thunderstorm."

"Do you think it's nearby?" Thunder rumbled through the air as his answer. Droplets of rain fell on Hige's fur. Kiba hopped down beside him. "I saw an uprooted tree a few feet ahead of us. We can hide underneath it," Kiba informed him. They trotted to the large tree as the rain fell harder. They hopped into the pit where its roots used to be. It was kept dry by the thick leaves above them. They went into their human forms. Hige laid back and Kiba sat up straight, tense.

"Relax, we're gonna be here for a while," Hige assured him. He touched Kiba's shoulder and rubbed it lightly. Kiba felt himself blush. "Why are you touching me like that?" he asked Hige.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to make sure you're calm." He let go of his shoulder and they were both quiet. Finally, Hige asked, "Well, why did you kiss me yesterday?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it."

"I do now since we're stuck here for a moment. Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. It just…happened."

"That's not a good enough reason, Kiba."

"I don't have any other reason. Do…you think I like males?"

"I considered it. Do you?"

"No! I don't."

"Then why did you kiss me?!"

"Why did you kiss back?!"

Lightning cracked in the sky and more rain fell. Hige tackled Kiba to the ground, growling. Their eyes locked and they held each other's gaze. And then they kissed. It was soft and wet and filled with passion. They didn't break off until the rain had stopped later on that night.

* * *

After an hour of looking for the pup, it started raining on Tsume. He was deep in the woods and was getting soaked. He knew that Toboe would curl up somewhere once he heard the thunder and saw the lightning, so it was easier to find Toboe, who was in a large log. Tsume yanked him out with a sigh. They both were wet and dirty, their air slicked back by mud. "Let's go clean up," Tsume grumbled as he took Toboe back to the pond by their cave. They both rinsed all the mud off of them and went back inside the cave. Toboe went to the far back and sat with his back to Tsume. Tsume decided to let the boy get over his despair before talking to him.

Sure enough, Toboe went and sat by Tsume after a while. His eyes were red and puffy, and his lip was bloodied from biting on it. Tsume felt a bit sorry for him. He licked the blood away from Toboe's lips. Toboe's face blew up in a scarlet color. "I don't care if you like guys or not, Toboe," Tsume told him.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I mean it. Kiba, Hige, nor I care who or what you like, so calm down. And those dreams don't even mean that you like guys. You're around us all the time, and I doubt you've ever seen a woman in that sense. Guys are basically the only people for you to dream about."

"Really? Wow, you are so smart, Tsume."

_Let's just hope I'm right._ Tsume smiled at him and pat his head. Toboe smiled and looked out at the rain.

"Should we go look for Kiba and Hige?"

"No, they can take care of themselves."

"I am mighty hungry."

"Then I'll go fish out of the pond. Stay here." Tsume went to the pond and Toboe watched him go. _Whether I like guys or not…Tsume has the best ass I've ever seen…_

* * *

Hige and Kiba raced each other to the cave when the rain and their kissing had ceased. "Last one to the cave is on bottom next time!" Kiba called out to Hige_. Next time…_ Hige smiled at the thought of there actually being a next time alone with Kiba like that. And he wouldn't mind being underneath hi, either. Kiba got to the cave first, laughing at Hige. Tsume and Toboe sat by the fire, eating the last of the fish Tsume caught. "And you two didn't even bring any food?" Tsume growled then Hige entered after Kiba. "What the hell were you two doing?"

"Hiding from the rain!" Hige said.

"All the animals hid before the storm even rolled in," Kiba said.

"I don't care. Next time, I'm going hunting with Kiba."

"No!" Hige snarled. "You're not going with Kiba!"

Tsume stared at him. "Why not? You _like_ him or something?"

"I'm not like that!" Hige bellowed. "Don't you ever accuse me of something like that ever again!"

"Or else what?" Tsume stood up, ready for a fight.

"Stop it, both of you!" Kiba yelled. "It was my bad judgment for going out so far into the woods while the storm was coming in. Don't take it out on Hige."

"Fine," Tsume said as he turned his back to them. Toboe scooted closer to Tsume and Tsume eyed him in satisfaction. Hige and Kiba's eyes met. They both were blushing in gratitude for the other and they lay down by the fire to get dry and warm. The wolves were quiet the rest of the night, and Toboe wasn't plagued by a dream until the next morning.

_(A/N: WOW. It's been...forever since I updated. I kinda fell out of Wolf's Rain in the time that I first wrote the first chapter of this fic, so that's why it was so hard for me to get back into it. I really hope this chapter (and my next ones) are what all you readers want. I enjoy writing, but I enjoy seeing my fans (and fans of Wolf's Rain!) happy. And I promise you all I will finish this to the best of my abilities. Hope you enjoyed this one!)_


End file.
